


The Very First Date

by britsmit28



Series: The Trissefer Collection [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Strap-Ons, is it love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britsmit28/pseuds/britsmit28
Summary: It's a date, even if they don't call it that. Triss woos Yennefer and Yennefer tries to acknowledge her deeper feelings for her friend/new(ish) lover. It's a short companion piece to my other story, A Visit to Vengerberg.





	The Very First Date

Yennefer wakes to the sun in her eyes and a slight coolness against her arm. She stretches her arms and legs under the covers before rolling over to face the other side of the bed. She expects and hopes to see Triss resting beside her, her face relaxed as she continues sleeping. But Yennefer is met with an empty pillow and the covers drawn underneath. She sits up and runs a hand through her black hair, glancing around the empty bedroom.

The fire had gone down overnight and is now just remnants of broken logs glowing a deep red as the final embers begin to pitter out. Yennefer hugs herself as she tosses off the blankets and searches for something to cover herself. Her chemise lies in a puddle in the corner of the room, long forgotten since Triss nearly ripped it from her last night. She picks it up, frowning at the slight tear in the hem and slips in it.

_She’ll buy me another,_ Yennefer thinks as she puts on a silk housecoat for extra warmth. Having Triss in Vengerberg is thrilling, but their constant coupling was having a negative impact on both their wardrobes. The younger sorceress didn’t mind, always squealing in delight whenever she heard a tear form in a tunic or her riding pants. But Yennefer was forced to leave some of her favorite outfits in her closet since her friend took up lodge in her home.

She leaves the guest bedroom, the one she and Triss claimed as their own until Yennefer could replace her bed and goes in search of the other woman. She reaches the top of the stairs just as Triss appears at the bottom. The redhead carries a tray in her hands weighed down with two goblets, a carafe of apple juice, a plate of food and a bowl of fruit. Triss pouts and stares at Yennefer with wide eyes.

“What’s this?” Yennefer asks, using her hand to conceal her smile.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Triss says. “Go back to bed.”

The raven-haired woman grins and returns to the bedroom, peeling off her housecoat before climbing into bed. Triss is a few steps behind her and sets the tray in the middle of the bed. Yennefer surveys the food, her stomach grumbling at the sight of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage links and toast smattered with jam. She picks up a strawberry from the bowl, swings her legs over the edge of the bed and bites half of the fruit.

“This looks delicious,” she says, staring into Triss’ cornflower blue eyes. The other woman gulps as a streak of pink spreads across her cheeks.

Though they’ve lived together for a short time, they each had their own domestic roles to fill. Yennefer was often the cook, while Triss was the one to clean up afterwards. Now that she racked her mind, Yennefer could only think of two or three times when the other woman prepared a meal. This breakfast was a pleasant surprise, but the raven-haired woman was suspicious.

She holds out the other half of the fruit tempting Triss and grins as the woman steps forward. Yennefer stretches her leg, catching the younger woman in the gut. “What’s this for, Triss Merigold?”

Triss grabs Yennefer’s ankle and tries to look straight ahead, though she notices her lover is without underwear. “Just wanted to do something special.”

Yennefer bends her knee a fraction as Triss leans forward. “What are you planning?”

“Breakfast first. Then I’ll let you ‘distract’ me for an hour.”

“Or two,” Yennefer muses, bending her knee further. Triss’ lips are close to the proffered strawberry.

“After that we get dressed and go to town.”

“For?”

“You’ll see.” Now Triss grins and accepts the piece of fruit, taking part of Yennefer’s fingers in her mouth. She sucks the lingering juice, releasing Yennefer’s fingers with a soft _pop_! She steps forward and Yennefer relents, bending her knee more until the two women nearly share the same air.

“What will we do after that?” she asks, hooking a leg around Triss’ waist and shivering as the redhead trails a hand up her inner thigh.

“Hm…we’ll do dinner.” Triss presses the pads of her fingers against Yennefer’s wet folds. “Maybe we’ll take in an evening stroll. I love the way you glow as the sun sets.”

Yennefer shuts her eyes and tries to keep still as Triss teases her entrance with two fingers. She grips the sheets, nearly knocking the food over.

“We’ll come back here and I’ll show you my other surprise. You’ll need to get used to it at first. But I know you’ll love it.”

“Is this a preview of this other surprise?”

Triss thinks for a moment, still teasing Yennefer. “I don’t want to spoil it.” She kisses Yennefer on the lips and reaches a hand under the chemise, taking a breast in her palm. “Yenna, you’re so wet this morning.”

“Fuck.” Yennefer hisses and grips her lover’s shoulders as a finger is pushed inside of her.

“I know you want this,” Triss says, slipping another finger inside. “But you should eat before the food gets cold.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Yennefer struggles to say. She whimpers as the fingers inside of her stills and she fights the urge to move her hips. She whispers Triss’ name causing the other woman to smirk. Yennefer couldn’t understand how Triss was so skilled at pleasuring her. With the smallest touch, the redhead could have Yennefer gasping for air or bucking for more friction to relieve the ache between her legs. While Yennefer was no stranger to sleeping with dominate partners, she was in awe of Triss’ ability to make her comply in bed. Triss possessed a bravado, a confidence in bed that latched onto Yennefer and pushed her over the edge.

Their coupling could be sweet and tender, filled with soft touches and gentle kisses. Yennefer enjoyed those most. Times where they could experience an orgasm together or when they explored each other’s bodies with no set destination in mind. It was during these moments when she felt most on par with Triss sexual abilities.

But then there were moments like this, where Triss would smirk at Yennefer which would send a shiver down her spine. And the raven-haired woman found she loved being pinned against the bed as her lover used her fingers or mouth to bring her to orgasm.

“Another, I think,” Triss muses in Yennefer’s ear as she adds a third finger causing the other woman to finally moan aloud. “I guess we’ll adjust our schedule then.” The redhead kisses under her lover’s chin, along her jaw and down her neck, biting at the area where her neck and shoulder meet. She takes her other hand away from Yennefer’s breast and starts to grab at the chemise.

“I don’t want to…lose this…blouse…” she says between breaths.

“I’ll mend it,” Triss says though she is gentle as she lifts it. Yennefer brings their lips together for a hard kiss and opens her legs wider as Triss thrusts her fingers. Though her mind is becoming hazy, she manages to magic Triss’ clothes from her body and tries to reach for the patch of red hair between pale legs. But the redhead catches her wrists and pushes them away.

“I want to touch you,” Yennefer says.

“Tonight. I promise.” Triss kisses down between Yennefer’s cleavage to her stomach and nips at her belly button. She settles on her knees and the raven-haired woman adjusts until she’s near the edge of the bed. Blue eyes flick up into lilac eyes and Yennefer reaches to cup Triss’ face.

“I want you to watch me as I fuck you.”

Yennefer nods, though she knows it isn’t a request. Triss curls her fingers as she pulls them out and brings her mouth to the raven-hair’s core. She sucks on the clit and Yennefer tilts her head back letting out a loud moan.

“Look at me.” Triss’ voice is husky with desire and Yennefer looks down at the woman nestled between her legs. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

There’s a part of Yennefer that wants to challenge her, to ask what would happen if she didn’t obey. But it’s snuffed out as Triss brings her lips to Yennefer’s core once again and licks up the slit before pushing inside. She gives into the redhead’s demand because she wants to come. Needs to come. And she knows her lover will deny her this if she doesn’t listen.

She watches Triss and notices new things. Like the way her face turns a deep pink as she concentrates on pleasuring Yennefer. Or the way those red strands stick to her forehead and cheeks. Triss grips Yennefer’s thighs gently but firmly to keep the raven-haired women from moving too much and Yennefer loves the feel of nails pressing into her flesh.

She bites her bottom lip to stifle a moan. Triss nips the flesh of her inner thigh and Yennefer gasps in response. The redhead gives a stern look, a silent message that the other woman understands.

In between breaths, Yennefer says, “It feels amazing.”

Triss moans in response. She struggles to keep still and eventually stops fighting her natural responses. Her hips grinds against her lover’s face and when she moans, she makes sure it can be heard out in the streets. The raven-haired woman lifts a leg and places it on her lover’s shoulder.

Yennefer splays her fingers on the bedspread and her stomach tenses. The muscles in her thighs twitch and Triss presses her thumb against her clit. It only takes seconds for her to come. She leans forward as she orgasms and breathes heavily through her mouth. Triss kisses down her thigh and stands to kiss Yennefer on the mouth. The raven-haired sorceress loves the lingering taste on Triss’ lips and smiles as their lips connect. She wraps her arms around Triss’ neck, squeezing her close and soon they’re tumbling down on the bed.

“You should eat,” the redhead whispers. “We have a long day ahead of us.” She plants her hands on the bed and leans away.

But Yennefer wants to stay in bed for the day. Now that she’s retired, she finds that she enjoys letting the hours tick away without any work being done. She thinks of way to convince Triss to abandon their plans. But it’s clear the young sorceress worked hard to organize this day. Yennefer decides to enjoy what’s ahead and yearns for the surprise later this evening.

While Yennefer eats, Triss freshens up and dresses in riding clothes that hugs her curves. The young sorceress starts to pull her hair into the twin balls but decides against it and lets her hair fall down to her shoulder. Yennefer leaves some food for Triss to enjoy and climbs off the bed to dress, nearly matching her lover’s outfit.

Triss finishes the rest of the breakfast as Yennefer ties her hair back with a black satin sash. The redhead eyes the sash and grins.

“I’m glad you enjoy your gift,” she says before biting into an apple slice.

She surprised Yennefer with it the other week after a trip to the market. Triss insisted on making the trip by herself, coming up with flimsy excuses on why Yennefer needed to stay in the home. The older sorceress was suspicious but was engrossed in her research for the day and didn’t think to prob too hard. At dinner that night, Triss pulled a small box from behind her back and slid it across the table with a sly smile. It was a simple, black scarf, but Yennefer knew by the feel of the material that Triss spent a substantial sum on the gift.

Yennefer finishes adjusting her hair and turns to her lover with a wide grin. “I love it.” She stoops to kiss Triss on the lips.

They leave the home, grabbing light coats to protect them against the nippy air. Yennefer resists the urge to clasp Triss’ hand and hold it while they walk. Though they’ve been lovers for over a month, they’re rarely affectionate outside of Yennefer’s home. Sometimes she wants to reach for Triss her without the pretext of sex. (Though she certainly doesn’t mind the amount of sex they have.) There are moments, when they’re out shopping, where the older sorceress wishes to massage the back of her lover’s neck or touch her fingertips.

But these actions seem too romantic for what they are. What are they? Why haven’t they come to an agreement yet? Every time she thinks to bring up the conversation, she loses her nerve. So many things could go wrong. She’s afraid to ask for more with Triss. Afraid that it will all come crumbling down and she’ll eventually end up alone once more, this time losing a lover and a dear friend.

Yennefer chews her bottom lip, lost in thought.

“Yen what’s wrong?”

She blinks and realizes Triss is staring at her with concern. She shakes her head and smiles. “Nothing,” she says. She should be content with where they are now. No need to rush the future.

Vengerberg is bustling with activity and the two women must weave through the crowds as they head to the central market. It’s the end of the work week for many and vendors from across the land have set up stalls to sell their products. Yennefer isn’t interested in anything in particular and trails Triss as she bounces from vendor to vendor, fawning over some of the more exotic items on display.

The young sorceress picks up a handwoven blanket that’s dyed a deep blue that’s nearly black. “What do you think?” she asks, showing it off.

“It’s impressive,” Yennefer admits. Though it also appears expensive. She wonders how Triss is able to afford such luxurious items, especially now that she isn’t working regularly. She decides to pay for half of it and the merchant agrees to deliver it to Yennefer’s home by the evening. They browse further. The raven-haired woman senses they are killing time. After browsing for close to an hour, Triss suggests they stop into a tavern for a late lunch.

“No more home-cooked meals hidden up your sleeves?” Yennefer jokes as they sit down. They order a bottle of red wine, herb leg of lamb with fragment rice and a loaf of bread.

“Maybe later,” Triss says as the hostess disappears to fulfill their order. She moves her seat until she’s next to Yennefer and lowers her voice. “You’re quiet today. Are you okay?”

Yennefer blinks, completely surprised by the question. She didn’t think she was acting any different than usual. She folds her hands in front of her. Maybe this is the right time to talk to Triss. She looks up into those cornflower blue eyes knowing she won’t be rejected. The redhead’s feelings are intense and maybe that’s why Yennefer is afraid to say anything. Her affair with Geralt was just as intense and it left her brokenhearted in the end. She doesn’t want to repeat that.

Before she could say anything though, the hostess returns with their bottle of wine and two glasses to drink from. Triss pours a healthy amount for them both and Yennefer plays with the stem, grateful for something to distract her hands. She waits for the conversation to start up again, but Triss is preoccupied, smiling as a group of drunken soldiers begin to sing. Yennefer watches her with a soft smile of her own. The redhead cheeks begin to turn rosy from the wine and her eyes are gentle as she studies the men in the far corner.

The raven-haired woman takes a sip of wine and already her head feels heavy from the alcohol. Yennefer yawns into her hand and shifts in her seat until she bumps shoulders with Triss. The redhead woman slides a hand under the table and rests it on Yennefer’s thigh.

This is the moment to ask what they are and what they’ll eventually become. Yennefer’s heart pounds in her chest as she tries to form these pivotal questions.

“Here you go ladies.” The hostess sets the food in front of them and saunters off to serve other customers. The women dine, letting the soldiers singing fill their usual silence. After they’ve finished, paid for their meal and exit the tavern, Yennefer touches Triss’ hand and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“This is a lovely day so far,” she says, though it’s not what her heart is begging to admit. Triss reaches up and touches the area with a goofy grin. She loops her arm with the raven-haired woman and leads them away from the tavern.

“Wait until you see what else I have planned.”

***

There is a traveling entertainment troupe in town. Triss first heard about it when she was out walking through Vengerberg. The two sorceresses walk arm-in-arm outside of the town’s gates and head about a mile to a clearing where a crowd forms around one large wooden ring. Triss guides them to a small hill that lets them look over the crowd and down into the ring. They’re hidden by the shade provided by trees and as they sit, Triss wraps an arm around Yennefer’s waist and kisses the side of her neck.

The raven-haired woman looks out the corner of her eye, smiling and rests her head on Triss’ shoulder with a sigh. They sit in silence, taking in the sounds of the crowd below them. In this quiet, Yennefer’s mind begins to wander and she’s grateful Triss was never skilled in telepathy. She hates the insecurities and fears that have plagued her since they first began this affair. Yennefer doesn’t know who or what to blame for this all. Geralt and his roaming eye. Triss and her role in the back and forth they had with the witcher. Yennefer for wanting a life outside of the typical one for sorceresses. Or was it a larger problem that was weighing down any attempts at a ‘normal’ relationship?

She couldn’t say.

Yennefer reaches for Triss’ hand and holds it tight as a woman enters the ring and shouts for the crowd to quiet down for the performances. The redhead squeezes and for a moment, all of the fear in the older woman’s heart and mind stills.

They make it through two small acts (a ballad from a fledging barb and an acrobatic performance that leaves both women breathless) before Triss turns and kisses her lover on the lips.

“What’s that for?” Yennefer asks with a smile.

“Just cause.”

The raven-haired woman leans in for another kiss, trying to deepen it. But a small hand presses into her shoulder and she pulls back. Triss licks her lips before speaking.

“I like you Yen. A lot. More than you possibly know. And I know how confusing this can all be, especially with our history.” She whispers this, keeping her voice so low that it doesn’t travel further than their little area. Her breath is warm in the air and smells faintly of wine.

“I hope today showed you that I don’t want this to be temporary,” Triss adds. Her free hand trembles as she brings it up to push a lock of red hair from her face.

Yennefer knows that if she speaks now, her voice will crack from emotion. Euphoria fills her, but she’s still afraid to embrace it. All she can admit for now is that she returns Triss’ feelings. But what comes after a confession? How does she, how do _they_ move forward?

Her own hands tremble and she fights the desire to hide them in her pockets. “I like you a lot as well,” she admits, her voice so quiet she’s afraid Triss didn’t hear. But the other woman takes a deep breath and chuckles softly.

“But can you make me a promise?” the raven-haired woman asks.

“Of course, Yen.”

She thinks about Geralt and the last years of their affair. How she rarely felt secure with him. How she felt like she was competing with so many other women to keep his attention. She doesn’t want to go through that again. She’s too old for such a relationship.

“When you get bored with me, be courteous enough to let me know.”

Triss knits her brows and looks away. “I won’t get bored with you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Don’t be a fatalist Yen.”

There’s another bard in the ring now, performing a lengthy poem about elvish myths and heroic figures. Yennefer tries to concentrate on the Elder Language that runs throughout the poem, but it’s difficult. Was she a fatalist? Sure, and she had many reasons to be.

But it was tiring.

Triss leans in for a kiss that’s so intense it knocks all of the fears out of Yennefer’s mind. She’s gasping for air and pulling the woman closer, desperate to fill any open space between them. She’s nearly in Triss’ lap, falling into this kiss and her mind is quiet for the first time in a while. And she releases her fears, her worries, her insecurities, her need to anticipate the worse.

When they pull away, Triss whispers, “Trust me Yen.”

She nods, though it didn’t require a response.

Triss grins. “You can’t run me off that easily.”

Yennefer covers her mouth to stifle her chuckle. “You’re tenacious. I like that.” Though her heart flutters as she says this because she truly appreciates Triss’ ability to wade through the messiness between them. Yennefer wants to try harder. She needs to try harder. She’s finally ready to meet Triss on her level.

They watch the rest of the show, leaning into each other as the air grows cooler. When the performers are done and receive their applauses, the two sorceresses slip away and open a portal back to Yennefer’s home.

Triss pushes her against the front door and kisses her. “Time for one final surprise.”

Yennefer shivers in anticipation and grins, silently challenging her lover who returns the look with an ease that instantly arouses the raven-haired woman.

*** 

Yennefer is naked and bent over the edge of Triss’ bed. Her legs are pulled apart and soft rope tied around her ankles keep her spread-eagle. Her arms are behind her back, tied with a scarf that’s soft against her pale skin. She inhales as she feels her lover stand behind her and touch her hip. She blinks as a blindfold is placed over her eyes and tied with a small bow at the back of her head.

Triss runs a hand down her lover’s back. “How much do you trust me?”

Yennefer tries not to laugh at the lateness of this question. Surely it should have come well before she found herself in this particular position.

“I trust you Triss,” she says. “Just try not to draw blood,” she jokes.

“I won’t,” the woman responds, matching her jovial tone. She slides her hand underneath the Yennefer’s body and touches between her legs, smiling at the wetness that coats her fingers. The other woman bucks at the simple touch, grunting as the restraints keep her from moving too much.

“You’re at my mercy tonight,” the redhead says. Yennefer buries her face in the mattress to hide her violent blush. She moans as Triss settles on her knees and spreads her lips with two fingers.

Yennefer swears as two fingers are pushed inside her. She tries to move her hips to match the pace, but the ropes still her. She balls her hands into tight fists and inhales through her nose as Triss’ pushes her fingers in to the knuckles. The redhead pulls them out, achingly slow, before pushing them in again. The raven-haired woman wants to go faster and is close to begging but bites down on her tongue.

“What’s that Yen?” Triss asks with a tease.

“Nothing,” she says through gritted teeth. She gives a silent cry as her loves pushes to the knuckles once more. Her body is flush with lust and desire and she’s sure her usual pale skin is tinged pink. With her eyes covered, she tries to focus on the other sensations. The feel of the sheets against her chest and stomach. The smell that fills the room, her usual perfume mixed with her own arousal. The light touches and kisses that Triss plants on her body. The redhead scratches down the inside of her thigh and Yennefer shudders, ready to explode from such soft touches.

Triss pulls out her fingers and stands. Yennefer bucks against her restraints.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back,” Triss says with a chuckle.

The older sorceress hates that her hands are tied. She needs to touch herself to relieve the ache between her legs. But she loves this vulnerability. She shivers again as she remembers what Triss said earlier. She would never let this happen with another lover. She needs that bit of control. But with Triss, she doesn’t mind.

The redhead is behind her once again, this time with the phallus pressed against her entrance. Yennefer shifts her hips back, groaning when Triss pulls away.

“I love your eagerness,” she says.

“Triss, please. I need release.”

The redhead grips her hips and places the phallus against the wet folds. “Then show me how much you want it.”

Yennefer moves her hips back and forth, but only manage to get the tip inside. It does little for her, only teasing her further. She gasps and moans, frustrated with how little she’s pleasing herself. After a few seconds, Triss puts a hand on her shoulder and leans forward, filling her with the rest of phallus.

“Gods,” Yennefer moans.

Triss whispers vulgarities in her ear, saying how she loves to see her lover whimper and beg. How she’s going to fuck Yennefer into the early morning. “You’re taking me so well,” she whispers. “I think I’ll have to get something bigger soon. Would you like that Yennefer?”

And the older sorceress loses her focus, swept away by the phallus filling her and the words spilling from her lover’s mouth. She’s unable to answer. She can’t even form words. She’s so close. Just a few more thrusts. Their hips meet over and over as the phallus is pushed in deeper and deeper. And Yennefer feels a familiar unwinding in the pit of her stomach. She’s going to come. Almost there…

So close…

So…

Triss pulls out and Yennefer collapses against the bed, whining.

“Yen you’re so wet,” the redhead says. Wetness trails down her inner thigh and Triss touches it.

The raven-hair woman is hot with lust. She lifts her head from the bed and tries to look over her shoulder, despite the blindfold covering her eyes. “You’re cruel,” she says. She yelps as Triss bites down on her neck and kisses up to the back of her ear. She sighs as the tip of the phallus slides in again. Yennefer moves her hips back taking more of the shaft inside.

Triss sets an easy pace as she slips an arm under Yennefer’s neck, hugging her. Again, their hips meet with each deep thrust. And the raven-haired woman is back in that familiar place, feeling everything with an intensity that she’s never experienced before. She buries her face in the bed, the air blowing hot against her cheeks as she exhales. She bites down on the covers and stands on the tips of her toes. Triss kisses the back of her neck and she feels it in the pit of her stomach. When the redhead touches between Yennefer’s legs, the pleasure blossoms and blooms up her body. The bit of bedsheets between her teeth fall back as the sorceress moans.

“I love the sounds you make,” Triss says as she pulls away and grips the older woman’s hips. She gives one hard thrust. “I love how red you get as we make love.” Another hard thrust. “I love watching this cock slide in and out of you, how it glistens with your wetness.”

Yennefer arches her back at another hard pump.

Triss continues speaking. “I love that you’re trying not so hard not to beg, even though you _need_ to come.”

The raven-haired woman is back there again, so close to getting a release. She tries not to show it, hoping to trick her lover into giving her what she wants. But the redhead knows her too well and slows down. Yennefer groans and exhales. Her black locks stick to her head as sweat rolls down her face. She leans into the touch as Triss tucks a black strand behind her ear.

“You’re incredibly beautiful Yen.”

Yennefer licks her lips before responding. “I’m told I’m even more beautiful when I orgasm.”

Triss laughs. “I know. I’m getting there, trust me. Don’t move,” she says as she touches the raven-hair’s hips. She unties the ropes around Yennefer’s ankles and arms. The older woman shakes her arms to get rid of the numbness.

“Keep the blindfold on,” Triss instructs as she grabs Yennefer’s hand and guides her. “Careful,” she whispers as the older woman is pulled downward. She’s positioned carefully and she smiles as she feels the shaft of the phallus behind her. They’re on the floor in front of the fireplace, Yennefer realizes as the carpet brushes against her knees. She leans forward, blindly searching and kissing Triss on the lips. The redhead eases the phallus inside her lover, who sighs into the kiss.

Yennefer explores Triss’ body with her hands, starting at her shoulders and moving down to palm her breasts, before pinching the nipples. The redhead breaks the kiss and yelps. She slides her arms up Yennefer’s back, gripping her shoulders as she thrusts her hips. Yennefer grinds against her, matching her pace.

They enjoy each other on the floor, touching, pinching, licking, kissing any part of skin that they can. It almost feels like their first time together. They’re consumed with each other, tuning everything out until it’s just the two of them. But their touches are more confident. Both women are sure of what they desire from the other. At least sexually. Yennefer’s mind starts to wander, but she brings herself back to this room with her lover underneath her. She sits up straight, riding the phallus as she presses on Triss’ stomach to keep her in place. But the redhead reaches for Yennefer’s hands and laces their fingers together.

The tight rope in the raven-hair’s stomach unwinds and she tilts her head to the ceiling, letting out a euphoric cry that vibrates off the walls. She hears Triss encouraging her, whispering sweet nothings to her. And she hears a confession, three words Yennefer was sure she wasn’t meant to hear so early in their affair. She couldn’t acknowledge it yet. She was afraid to. But hearing it come from Triss’ lips was enough to make her heart feel lighter.

Yennefer shudders and trembles as she rides out her orgasm. Triss’ hands travel up the back of her thighs, before resting on the small of her back. Too weak to speak, the raven-haired sorceress leans down for a kiss and sighs as she’s hugged by the other woman. Triss removes the blindfold and tosses it over her shoulder. Yennefer blinks as she adjusts to the soft light in the room and she takes in the other woman’s huge smile.

“Thank you,” she whispers against her lover’s lips.

“You don’t need to thank me.” She pulls the phallus out of Yennefer and pushes until she’s on top. Her cornflower blue eyes are soft as she admires the woman beneath her. There’s so much emotion in her eyes and Yennefer doesn’t look away from it, taking it all in for the first time that night. Her own heart nearly bursts with a similar feeling, even if she _still_struggles to show or admit it. She has so much to learn about love and steadiness and devotion.

But Yennefer is ready to embrace it all. The love. The frustrations. The security and uncertainty. Triss is worth it.

“Did you have a good day?” the redhead asks.

She doesn’t even need to think on it. “Yes. It was amazing.”

“I’m glad.”

Triss kisses her, while gripping the backs of her thighs and inserting the phallus inside once more. She sets a slow, easy pace and Yennefer hooks an arm around the back of her neck, pressing down on the fiery hair.

“You’ll wear me out,” the raven-haired woman says with a slight chuckle.

Triss presses their foreheads together and gulps. “I just want to make love with you,” she whispers.

And they do for hours, falling asleep embracing on the floor just as the first slivers of sun shine through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I just wanted to write a sex scene between these two because I love their dynamic in bed! But I was also interested in the idea of them going on a proper date. I imagine Triss is the type that wants to romance the hell out of anyone she's interested in and Yennefer is receptive to those types of gestures. I'm hoping this will keep you guys interested while I work on a proper sequel to 'A Visit to Vengerberg.' I started a new job this week and things are starting to calm down in my life, so fingers crossed, I will be able to focus on the sequel these last few months in the year. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work. I'm never quite sure how it will be received, but I'm thrilled so many people liked my first Trissefer story!
> 
> Also it's late at night and I should have fallen asleep at least an hour ago, but I stayed up to edit this. I'm hoping I caught any typos or errors, but I apologize if I missed any.


End file.
